


Room mates

by LarryBullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryBullship/pseuds/LarryBullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been inlove before<br/>and out of 1000 people they get paired up into a room together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room mates

Harry looked around his college dorm from his seat on one of the beds. He was seated on his bed with his phone in his hands, his dark sweats accenting the red sheets and his white V-Neck slightly tugged down by his position. A dark green beanie was tugged down around his curls, hiding every chocolate ringlet in sight. He'd taken to the habit after /he/ left. Harry already knew who his roomate was. His old boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. He had no idea how he had gotten roomed with Louis out of the thousands of other students, but none the less, he had. Harry hadn't seen Louis since their nasty break up, six months ago, and wasn't sure what he was going to do. The curly haired lad was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard it start to rain outside, his eyes boring into the window. Great, he thought to himself. Harry knew that Louis was deathly afraid of storms. The boy used to cuddle into Harry's chest whenever they occured. Shaking his head, Harry pushed the memory from his mind and scrolled through his phone, waiting patiently for his ex to arrive.

Louis didn't know what to do, at first. It was crazy, really. But it wasn't his fault. He didn't know Harry was going to the same UNI. He didn't know Harry would be his roommate. The only thing he knew is that's going to be weird. Awkward kind of situation. Louis was really anxious about that and he wasn't sure how they could be roommates for a year without a fight or without Louis' feelings come back like a freaking hurricane. So, yeah. He has rights to be anxious. He bit his lip, slowly walking through the hall full of other students, stopping on a door who had a silver plate. Harry Styles; Louis Tomlinson. He opened the door and it was enough for his heart start to race when he saw him. He didn't say anything, just put his things next to the empty bed and started to look around.

 

Harry looked up at Louis and raised an eyebrow, he actually looked better than a few months ago and he wasn't even sure how that was possible. He licked his lips and sat up a little straighter. "Hi" he murmured unsure and looked at Louis, the tension was thick and he could feel getting all thingly because it was awkward. He bit his underlip and shifted on his bed again. He was nervous but he didn't actually know why.

Louis looked up when he heard Harry's familiar voice, smiling sightly. "Hey." It was a good start, he guessed. Harry looked different. He kinda didn't look like he was a baby anymore, which was weird, since it's only been six months. Louis still wants to see his hair, (because well, that was just so Harry) though, since it's all under the beanie. But it's not like he's going to ask or anything. A week sound of thunder filled the room and Louis moved uncomfortably on the bed. Since was their first day, they didn't have classes or anything so it was going to be a long night.

 

Harry started scrolling down his phone but he couldn't help but talk to Louis wanting to hear his lovely soft voice again. he missed Louis he wasn't going to lie. "How've you been?" he asked putting his phone down and looking up at Louis "Like after the breakdown?" he added and licked his lips. When Louis moved uncomfortably he frowned a little because his fears of storms wasn't over. He bit his lip and putted on of his feet on the bed glancing at Louis.

Louis sighed a little bit, sitting on the bed so he could take off his shoes. He was glad he was wearing socks. Today was a cold day. He thought about Harry's question for a moment and it was like he was seeing a movie of himself on the past six months. "I'm fine, I guess." He shrugged. He missed Harry so much. Missed his eyes, his laugh, his dimples, his cuddles, his stupid jokes and the list can go on. "Everything's pretty much the same." He explained. Not everything, though. "And you?" He asked as he finally lied on the bed, pulling the blankets over himself.

Harry frowned slightly when he heard that Louis was doing fine. He wanted Louis to miss him too. He followed Louis suit and layed down too cuddling into the blankets. "I've been uhm," he didn't want to lie, he was just going to be honest "I miss you alot" he sighed "but uhm for the rest i'm alright I guess" he murmured a little and looked at Louis. He bit the inside of his cheek and he was nervous again because Louis probably didn't miss him and maybe he will laugh at him or something and that was the last thing he wanted.

Louis listened to Harry's words carefully, smiling a little. He even blushed, for God's sake. Louis can blame Harry on everything, though. He didn't remember the last time he blushed because of someone who wasn't Harry. So. "You did?" He asked and it was more to himself, just make sure he wasn't listening to things. "I miss you too." He could say that now, he guessed. "And it's weird now. Since we're here. I still miss you." He smiled sadly, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled when he saw Louis blush, after 6 months he was still able to make Louis blush and he was fucking proud of it. He bit his lip and nodded in agreement "Yeah I know, it's just- not the same anymore" he murmured sadly and shrugged a little trying to make it look like he didn't mind but his face was falling after every word in that sentence so that probably gave him away. He inhaled deeply and looked at Louis.

Louis moved a little on the bed and slowly nodded his head. Even though he didn't want to believe in that, it was just the truth. It wasn't something he could deny it. He couldn't even remember why they broke up, maybe some stupid fight, that's it. "Yeah... You look different." He smiled wide, looking right at his face. "You don't look like my- a baby anymore." He corrected himself. "Which is also weird. It's only been six months anyways. And I also thought you would have chubby cheeks for the rest of your life."

Harry grinned widely and whined a little laughing into his pillow "well you look different too" he smiled looking at Louis blinking a little. "You look nice Lou" he added a little softer and sighed. Fuck how he wished he could have Louis back again and murmur stupid things in his ear and stroke his back.Where Louis called him 'his' and 'babe' and 'baby' he missed it so so badly. He looked at the window and frowned when a loud thunder clack bursted out and lighting flew across the sky. He looked at Louis worriedly just an instinct making sure he was okay.

Louis smiled when Harry whined, even laughing a little, along with him. "What, I do not. I look pretty much the same." He frowned, but he nodded at the praise. It felt good to hear that. It's been so long, oh God. "I only made my hair look better, though." He joked, running his hand through his now quiff. It messed up a little bit, Louis guessed it was because he really needed a hair cut. He took a deep breath, his smiled slowly fading. He missed his baby so much. Louis' eyes widened when he heard the thunder, immediately bringing his knees up to his chest, curling into a ball. He really tried not look stupid.

Harry frowned and stood up slowly, he couldn't look at Louis when he was like this and just not doing anything about it. He lifted Louis blanket and crawled into Louis' bed pushing his knees down again and wrapping an arm around him. "hey shh" he mumbled softly and stroked Louis' shoulder. He lifted his arm and it reached the window, long limbs were usefull, and he closed it. He looked back down at Louis and bit his lip "you alright?" he asked softly wrapping his arm around Louis again looking at him worriedly

Louis felt like he was going to explode, his whole heart felt warm. Like a warm wave running through his body. And he felt so good, he just couldn't believe. Storms were usefull, then. Even though Louis' scared as hell about it. He didn't know why, it's just like this since he was a baby, his mum told him. He wrapped his arm around Harry's middle, slowly nodded his head. "Yeah." He whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling Harry's scent. "Thank you."

Harry hummed and rubbed Louis back looking down at him "It's okay" he murmured softly "it's okay" he repeated. He held him closely and smiled pressing his face into Louis hair nudging his nose into his hair a little. "I missed you so much" he whispered silently not even sure if he will hear him or not.

Louis smiled, and he really didn't know if he would ever stop smiling right now. He just felt so happy. It was a unexplained thing. Harry's effect on him, really. So he wasn't surprised at all. Louis sighed happily, drawing random figures on Harry's stomach (and wait there for a second, did he got a six pack?). "I missed you too. I thought it was going to be awful. This, I mean." He closed his eyes.

Harry nodded pressing his nose more into Louis hair humming softly "yeah I though it was going to be horrible" he chuckled softly and pulled Louis even closer to him inhaling softly. Louis' smell didn't change it was amazing. He smiled and rubbed Louis back a little holding him closely against his chest.

Louis smiled, slowly opening his eyes and relaxing a bit when he heard the rain started to pour, because no thunders for now, at least. But he may or may not want Harry to be here with him through the whole night. "I'm glad it's not, then." He smiled again, looking up at him and softly kissing his chin.

Harry was shocked, because Louis kissed him. Well his chin, wich was so so so close to his mouth. He looked down at Louis breathing uneasily and seriously Louis knew damn well that Harry would freak out. He gulped thickly and nodded "yeah me too" he looked at him and leaned down pressing his forehead against Louis fluttering his eyes closed.

Louis chuckled softly to himself because he might blush like a school girl, but Harry often has his time. He doesn't blush, but he kinda freaks out. Which is actually very cute, if he's being honest to himself. Louis moved on the bed a little, so he could face him. He smiled, kissing the corner of lips now. "Harry, breath." He smiled a little, brushing his thumb on the curly haired boy's cheek.

Harry breathed faster and frowned looking at Louis. His lips partend when he kissed the corner of his mouth and he shifted uneasily feeling like he might burtst from all the feelings he was having right now. "kiss me" he breathed out heavily and leaned forward kissing Louis softly on the lips frowning and concentrating, god he missed Louis lips.

Louis knew he wouldn't calm down because if he did, it wouldn't be the Harry he knew since... Well, since forever, he guessed. Louis was take back a bit, but he put his hand on Harry's hair, sightly tugging on it as he kissed him back. He missed this. He really really missed this and he didn't know if he could ever let his damn boy again. Probably not.

Harry grinned in the kiss and pulled away pressing his forehead against Louis' again. "why did we break up again?" he chuckled softly and slid his hand to Louis hip squeezing it softly and pulling him closer again pressing his lips against Louis' humming in approval . ( / P )

Louis giggled, shrugging a bit. He wasn't so sure about that, either. He only remember that they fought a lot in the last month of their relationship, a lot of drunk nights, kinda rough make ups, yelling and kissing at the same time. So yeah, Louis wasn't so sure. "Because we're really stupid." He suggested, kissing him again, his eyes fluttered closed.

Harry nodded rubbing Louis' side up and down slowly. "I think I still love you, after all these months" he murmured. He kept Louis close and kissed his cheek and his jaw softly not getting enough from him.

 

Harry nodded rubbing Louis' side up and down slowly. "I think I still love you, after all these months" he murmured. He kept Louis close and kissed his cheek and his jaw softly not getting enough from him.

Louis smiled wide, he guessed it was probably the most real smile through this months. He really couldn't believe, but he was glad about it. "I love you too, Haz." He kissed his cheek too and before he even realized, he was on top of him. His head on Harry's chest and little limbs wrapped around him tightly.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Louis keeping him close "we should get some sleep babe" he whispered into his hair smiling widely. He rubbed Louis' lower back and kissed his forehead softly.

Louis yawned, nodding a little before another thunder went through the room, making him hold Harry tightly. "Yeah." He whispered back, looking up so he could kiss Harry's chin again. "We have classes tomorrow." He groaned a little, rolling his eyes.

Harry nodded "It'll be alright knowing you're close to me at night though" he smiled "I'm glad we got put up together in a room" he smiled softly down at Louis and kissed his forehead again.

Louis grinned and nodded in agreement "goodnight Haz" he whispered pecking Harrys lips quickly.

Harry blushed a little "goodnight Lou"


End file.
